objects_at_war_by_mewtwospetwolffandomcom-20200214-history
Friesfan7844
Friesfan7844's channel- http://www.youtube.com/user/friesfan7844/ Section heading Friesfan7844 is the main co-producer of Objects At War. He was the first one to be asked onto the show. Friesfan also put in many of the characters such as Bone Box Psp Photo IPod Lava Lamp Target Dollar Toilet Paper He also created Lipstick and Milk which never got in the show. Friesfan7844 has a terrible past but everyone who thinks wrong about him is mistaken. Taopwnh6427s' side of the story "If you've ever heard of him before, you probably know that he's obsessed with his OC Bone. He tries to get Bone in as many object shows as he can which isn't very good when it comes to originality since we don't want the same character in every show. He makes a huge fit when things don't go his way, I.E. someone signed up for Bone first or Bone didn't debut. In my old show OOO I was going to make Bone lined up for that show. Well the video is long gone now so I don't know who recommended Bone to be in OOO. But Jucaro241 informed me that he was the one who suggested Bone and I trust him. So from this information I can conclude that friesfan stole Bone from me after noticing him in my show. I cancelled my Object Show, so that really meant nothing to me other than I was kinds annoyed he didn't ask me. Recently I've discovered that along with Mewtwospetwolf, friesfan has stolen more than just Bone from me. The characters Target and Toilet Paper were stolen too. And what's even worse, he used the bodies that Groink made for me without credit from anyone. That's all I know he's taken from me but he's also stolen from someone else. SalamenceJacketJeans. fresfan7844 made a camp and he used the icons Salamence made, and he also had the exact same cast. So my friend thedomster told friesfan that he should give credit to Salamence for the cast and me for Bone. And he responded with the biggest lie ever and kicked thedomster from his camp. I didn't really mind that he stole the characters from me but saying I stole Bone from him? That's just wrong. And to support my argument, friesfan hates me. He tries to get me out of every single camp we're both in. So that's why I hate friesfan there's one more thing I want to reveal about the little liar. If you watch Salamences' camp, BFGP, you should know there's a debut going on right now. Friesfan signed up for the debut as... you guessed it, Bone. He's asking people to vote for him in the comments. And I noticed someone replied to him saying "Done". Superspider3724 is friesfan's fake account. He used this fake account to vote Bone in TOATI and more than that. He signed up as fries in is own camp. And formed an alliance with himself in another camp. So as you can tell, friesfan is a theif. And i never did anything to him. he just hates me for no reason at all." My side of the story "Everyone who makes videos about friesfan7844 are wrong. I'm going to tell you thw whole story. It all started when I made a character idea video for OAW. He posted "bone is cool and nice and he is strong and helps his friends. Turns out Bone was an object in OOO created by Jucaro241. I had no idea fries was taking these until taop uploaded a video saying how I, along with friesfan were stealing OC's. For about 20 hours everyone hated me until thedomster announced that I was innocent. I was mad at fries but gave him a second chance. Meanwhile thedomster uploaded a video talking about how fries got onto his chat and started spamming. This user was claimed to be fries until thedomster90000 posted "This friesfan was the real fries. But after looking at his information, it's not him, but someone spammed all this shit and is trying to get fries more hate, I hate fries but we need to know who did this shit." The same thing was happening everywhere. the guys' name was ALC. So fries is partly innocent." On April 9th 2013, A War between Mew and Taop began. TheAwesomeYellow rejected Fries out of BFDIIA. Fries was said to be stealing again until Mewtwo claimed that Someone else did and blamed fries on it. So many people think fries is a horrible person but he appologized but STILL people hate him and Bone. Luckily Mew convinced 50 people and got 10 of fries' friends back. Taop is hating on our show now. Us at OAW are protecting fries. And is really a nice guy. Category:Crated by friesfan7844